When Night Is Falling:Soi's Star 2
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: This story will only make sense if you've read the first one. Soi/OC and some major OOC-ness sometimes....especially for one character. read, review and enjoy.
1. WNIF:This is the start:Part one

'_Why did it have to snow when I came back!?_' A pale, light brown haired girl with green eyes ran through the snowy streets of Karakura town.

"Hoshiko?" A voice buzzed in the girl's ear.

"Yes?"

"Hurry back. Yoruichi is still out in the human world, you don't know where she is and we don't either."

"Soi…I can handle myself." Hoshiko huffed confidently.

"…Yeah, sure. Move faster…there's a door open for you a little further." There was obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Nobody trusts me on my own! …Fine…I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Good." Soi's voice was pleasant now.

"**Wapush!!" **A whipping sound went off in her head.

'_Shut up!_' Hoshiko snapped impatiently.

Zuki-Chou and Suzumebachi stifled their laughter.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko closed her eyes as she entered the Soul Society. "I wouldn't mind all this back and forth business if the lights weren't so bright." She scrubbed at her currently blind eyes.

"I'm sure it's worth it in the end."

Hoshiko lowered her hands. "Uh…Soi!" She grinned brightly.

Soi smiled at her. "So how was your trip?"

"Cold." Hoshiko shook her head rapidly and snow flew off.

Soi laughed and moved closer to the taller girl. "You should have brought some warmer clothes then."

Hoshiko watched curiously as Soi pulled on her camouflage jacket collar. "You did wear shorts and sneakers."

"I thought it would be warmer."

Soi rolled her eyes and pulled Hoshiko along after her. "Then you won't get any more visits."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I don't mind no more visits to the human world." Hoshiko spoke as she removed her jacket.

"Why's that?"

"I like it here. Always nice weather!" Hoshiko hopped up onto their new bed and jumped up and dropped back down, and repeated the action again and again.

"Get down!" Soi snapped, looking up at the girl…she blushed deep crimson and pulled Hoshiko off the bed.

"Put a shirt on at least!" She shoved a camouflage shirt, with NO inscribed on the front, into the girls hands.

"Huh?" Hoshiko looked down…she was only in her bra. "Oh! Sorry." She pulled the shirt on and removed her shoes.

Soi slipped into her small black nighty and tied her hair into a small ponytail. "Ok…time for bed."

Hoshiko nodded furiously and shuffled back on the bed.

Soi walked up onto the bed and sat down next to the taller girl. Hoshiko pulled the covers over them and turned the lights out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko shot up in bed and looked wildly around. Soi was nowhere in sight.

'_I know I heard something or someone in here!_' She was ready to jump out of the bed.

"**Mm…forget about it." **Suzumebachi's masculine-feminine voice called from the edges of her hazy mind.

'_B-but someone was in here._'

"**You don't know that, and your fine. So get up and ready for training!"**

Hoshiko sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "No one was here. I just…imagined it." She stood and went to the bathroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Do you think it was Yoruichi?" **Suzumebachi looked down at her companion.

"_**Hard to say…right now however, we need to find Soi first."**_

"**Mm…I can't locate her. It's been that way for a few hours. I'm getting worried."**

Zuki-Chou looked up at the tree Suzumebachi was nestled in. _**"Hoshiko will find her. I'm sure of it."**_

"**With our help of course."**

"_**Yes." **_Zuki-Chou smiled. _**"Of course."**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later.

She wore a black shirt with black jeans and boots. A white bandana was tied loosely around her neck. A brown belt with several pockets lay lopsided o her waist.

"My favorite outfit!" Hoshiko pulled on a pair of black gloves and checked the marking on her sleeves.

The right sleeve had white stripes…the left had four white octagons.

"_**Stylish." **_Zuki-Chou chuckled softly.

"That's why I picked it." Hoshiko grabbed Zuki-Chou from a spare desk.

"_**Be careful with me!!" **_The Zanpakuto sounded quite panicked.

"I am." Hoshiko sealed the doors on her way out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Soi's not here…but…she's always here on time." Hoshiko looked around carefully.

"**Summon us out there!" **Suzumebachi snapped.

"What? Why?"

"**Hurry!"**

"Uh…I-I don't know how."

"_**Never mind. It's gone now." **_Zuki-Chou pulled Suzumebachi back a few steps in the sakura grove. _**"Whatever it was." **_

Hoshiko looked down at Zuki-Chou in her hands. A surge of uselessness poured over her.

"Hoshiko." A deep voice called from behind her.

"What is it?" She turned to find Komamura walking toward her. "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen captain Soi Fong at all today?" He stopped a few feet from her.

"No. She was with me last night, and we have training right now. But…she's not here." Hoshiko glanced around again.

"Hmm…she was not at the meeting this morning either." Komamura looked thoughtful. "What could have happened?"

'_Suzumebachi?_'

"**I have no idea where she is. Our connection is gone for some reason."**

There was silence for a long moment.

Hoshiko was pulled from her thoughts when Zuki-Chou asked a good question. _**"What about Yoruichi?"**_

"Komamura!"

"Hmm, what is it?" He looked down at the girl**_._**

"I need a gateway to the human world as soon as possible! I have an idea!"


	2. WNIF:This is the start:Part two

_:The next day:_

Hoshiko stood before a gateway that would land her only a few yards away from Urahara's shop.

The girl had not shared her ideas with anyone…Komamura trusted her completely, as did Unohana.

"Good luck with your plan Hoshiko, and be on guard at all times." The squad four captain and her lieutenant had come to give her a few supplies.

A few first-aid kits, a bag of extra clothes, and a few packs of instant ramen. Hoshiko had figured she would be gone for quite some time.

"Thanks for your help guys." Hoshiko pulled on her back-pack. Unohana sure knew how to make things fit!

"Be careful." Komamura warned.

"I will…I promise." Hoshiko fixed her shirt.

It was white with black stripes down each sleeve and had a grey front with a flaming heart in the center. (I like describing clothes :)!)

"Is it snowing? Ah…never mind. Shorts will have to do." She fixed her sneakers and dashed off into the gateway.

Zuki-Chou, strapped securely to her waist.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Soi?"

Said captain opened her eyes slowly. A figure was crouched before her.

"Soi?"

Her hazy vision was clearing. A slightly blurry Yoruichi came into view.

"You alright?"

"How did I get here? I was with Hoshiko last night…so how…" Soi stopped mid-sentence and sat up rim rod straight.

"Uh, Soi?"

"Where is she!?" Soi looked wildly around. "Where's Hoshiko!?"

Yoruichi's features darkened. "She's not here."

"…Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I get here? Where are we?"

"I brought you here. We're under Kisuke's shop." Yoruichi stood.

"Why did you bring me here?" Soi watched Yoruichi calmly. Though her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

"That girl was trying to steal you from me. I won't have it. Your mine…she can't have you!" Yoruichi's eyes held a tinge of insanity.

'_She's completely lost it!_' Soi tried her best to sink into the rock behind her as Yoruichi crouched down to her again.

"Don't be afraid of me." She reached out and brushed her fingers against Soi's cheek. The captain flinched at the contact.

Yoruichi was cold, which was odd, because Soi remembered her always being warm. Or maybe she just couldn't compare to Hoshiko's warmth.

"Soi." Yoruichi moved closer.

The captain flinched again as one of her former teachers legs found its way between her own. Yoruichi kissed her throat.

Soi pushed at Yoruichi's shoulders. "Stop it…"

The falling goddess pressed herself against her former student. Soi pushed against Yoruichi's shoulders harder. "Stop it!"

Yoruichi either chose not to hear…or was to lost in her own mind to pay attention.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kisuke walked to the door to the underground training room.

He had heard quite a few odd sounds, he wanted to know what it was.

"Hey…wait a minute! You can't go in there!" Kisuke looked back to the main shop at Jinta's shouts.

Hoshiko banged the flimsy doors down easily. "Where is Yoruichi?" No small talk.

"Huh? I don't know where she is. What's going on?"

Hoshiko growled.(OOC I know, bare with me please) "What's behind that door?"

"A training room. Wait!…who are you?"

"Hoshiko. I'm Soi Fong's…partner.?" She didn't know what Soi was to her. But she knew it was very important.

"Soi Fong?…I am completely lost. What's going on?"

There was a loud silence…it was broken by a scream.

"STOP IT!!" Followed by an audible slap.

Hoshiko recognized the voice immediately. "Soi!"

She shot forward and pulled the door so hard it flew off of its frame.

"Soi!"

Yoruichi snapped out of her shock and whipped around to the entrance. She growled and pulled Soi up, and pressed her tightly to her side.

"Get off of her!" Hoshiko prepared to jump down.

"You'd back off and go back to Soul Society if you were smart!" Yoruichi shouted up.

"Yoruichi? What the hell are you doing?" Kisuke appeared beside Hoshiko.

"Keeping what's mine to myself."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Where was his friend? The kind, often boastful, sarcastic friend he made so many years ago…where was she?

"Maybe, but Soi is mine. I'm not giving her to some child! Or anyone else for that matter!"

"She's not your property!!!" Hoshiko growled menacingly.

Yoruichi glowered and flashed out of sight. She appeared before Hoshiko and Kisuke seconds later.

Hoshiko was to shocked to just…reach out…and take Soi back.

Yoruichi was gone again and out of the shop.

Soi was in tears now. But she held back her sobs as Hoshiko and Kisuke ran out after Yoruichi and stared up a them.

"Hoshiko…help me." She couldn't will her voice loud enough for Hoshiko to hear it.

The now fallen goddess smirked…and vanished completely from sight.

"SOI!!" A desperate call into the night.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So…your telling me that Yoruichi…has basically lost her mind?" Ichigo sat before Kisuke in utter confusion.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Kisuke removed his hat and tossed it onto the table.

Hoshiko sat in a corner holding a small white box tied in red ribbon.

"So what do we do?" Ichigo inquired. "She took away captain Soi Fong's Zanpakuto. She can't defend herself."

"I called Rukia to help us look." Kisuke rubbed his temples. He needed something for his growing headache.

"I see…I wonder what could have caused Yoruichi to do something like this."

"Jealousy and anger." Hoshiko finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo leaned back on his left hand.

"Soi was with me. Yoruichi got angry and jealous. It caused something foul to rise in her soul."

"She…Yoruichi I mean, she wouldn't turn into a hollow right?" The dandelion looked to the blonde man across from himself.

"I pray she's strong enough not to. However…jealousy and anger are a very nasty mix of emotions. I have no way of telling if she will or not."

There was a long silence before Ichigo noticed the small box in Hoshiko's hands.

"What's that?"

Hoshiko looked up to meet Ichigo's curious gaze. "Oh, I got it for Soi. It's almost been a year since we met. I wanted her to have it."

"What is it, can I see?" He didn't mean to snoop, but she was new and he was curious about her.

The brown haired girl tossed him the parcel.

Ichigo opened it carefully.

Inside was a keychain. The ornament attached was a red heart with black vine-like designs weaving across it.

"It's very nice." Ichigo smiled and closed the box. "I hope she likes it." He tossed it back carefully.

"_If _she gets it." Hoshiko placed the package back inside her bag.

**"Aww, be positive!"**

_'There's nothing to be positive about!'_

**_"We'll find her, calm down and take it easy. If Yoruichi cares as much as she says she does, Soi should be perfectly safe."_**

_'True…I think I just need a little sleep.'_

**_"Yeah! Calm down and just think. Your not alone in this."_**

Hoshiko stood. "I think I'll try and sleep a little."

Kisuke nodded. "There's a bed ready for you."

"Thanks…for all of this. The help and everything."

"Not a problem." He smiled kindly. "Jinta, show our guest where she's sleeping."

"Right. Come one." The boy put down his comic and motioned for Hoshiko to follow.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko couldn't sleep. She was to worried about Soi.

"I wish I knew where Yoruichi had put you. Not to mention how she cut off your link." She mumbled to Suzumebachi.

"Me too. Check out the training grounds below the shop tomorrow. Get some sleep for now though."

Hoshiko nodded and flipped onto her side. 'Soi. Please be okay.' She finally fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_"You think we should sleep too?"_** Zuki-Chou glanced up to Suzumebachi. That tree seemed to be her permanent place lately.

**"Not really a point is there?"** Suzumebachi looked over and down to her friend.

Hoshiko's blade looked back up to the sun in the dark sky.** _"No, no I suppose not."_**

Suzumebachi resettled and closed her eyes.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

there's the second chapter. and in the same night too! Gomen if you find bad grammar.

leave nice reviews please. there is a little OOC-ness...just go with it for now.


	3. WNIF:This is the start:Part three

"You really think Yoruichi left Soi Fong's Zanpakuto in here?" Ichigo called down from a cliff.

Kisuke looked up at him. "We're hoping. That way we could find Yoruichi and figure out what's going on."

"But what if it's not here?" Rukia asked, walking past Hoshiko and up to Urahara.

"Then we'll find Soi the old fashioned way." Hoshiko spoke with confidence, though she felt none at all.

Ichigo jumped down from the cliff and landed a few ways from Kisuke and Rukia. "How's that?"

Hoshiko turned to him. "Look." (heh Wolverine said that!)

Urahara chuckled. "I figured that was it. Alright…let's split up. We can cover more ground that way."

The other three nodded and disappeared.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's not here!" Ichigo snapped as they walked back into Kisuke's shop.

"She must have it with her then." Rukia sat with a bottle of water. They had been looking all day.

It was once again nightfall.

Hoshiko walked to the door. "_Where are you?_" She whispered harshly.

"Calm down. We're going to find her." Hoshiko looked to find Kisuke and Ichigo walking out of the shop.

Ichigo sat beside the doors. Kisuke leaned against one of the beams holding the roof up. (I think I saw a few…if not…it adds detail :p)

"So was it always noticeable?" Hoshiko asked suddenly.

"What?" Urahara looked over to her.

"Your world, you say only special people can see it. But there have to be signs that something is going on to normal people."

Ichigo looked thoughtful at Hoshiko's statement. "That's true. But how would they know?"

"It may be the un-nerving sense…that there's a world around them, they'll never see." Kisuke glanced to Hoshiko then back up to the night sky.

"They must know somewhere in the back of their minds…it's not their imagination."

Ichigo stood. "But most of them ignore it all."

"Let them." Hoshiko crossed her arms. "Ignorance is bliss, as they say."

Kisuke nodded. "Any ideas on how to get information?" He looked from Ichigo to Hoshiko.

The dandelion shook his head. The brown haired girl went into deep thought. "What if…I mean…"

"What is it?" Ichigo gave her a quizzical look.

"Well…Yoruichi seemed really messed up. Messed up enough to try anything."

Kisuke glanced at Ichigo, who shrugged. "What are you getting at?" The blonde pulled a piece of stray hair out of his eye.

He had stopped wearing his hat. (sorry if you don't like that, but that hat annoys the freakin hell outta me!)

"Maybe she went through the hollow world. I don't know….just thinking out loud." The girl looked down.

"Let's find a hollow. It's the best idea we have so far." Ichigo said, walking back inside the shop.

There was silence on the porch as loud shouts were heard inside. There was a bright flash of light and a dull thump…then silence.

Ichigo walked out a moment later in his Shinigami form. "Let's go then."

"Don't you have one of these?" Hoshiko held up a pendant with a skull on it.

"Yes. I just don't know where it is right now." Ichigo whipped his head to the left with a sulking expression.

Hoshiko laughed quietly. She shifted into her Shinigami form and grabbed her body before it dropped.

"Let's go then." Kisuke smirked. "Tessai! Come pick Hoshiko's body up. Keep it safe, as well as Ichigo's."

The broad man walked out and picked up Hoshiko's limp body carefully. "Yes sir, good luck!"

Kisuke nodded and lead Hoshiko and Ichigo into the darkness.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rukia tried to run after them…but they were already gone. "Jerks…I better report what's happened back to Soul Society." (Rukia got left behind! lol!)

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So the best place to start is the park?" Ichigo looked around the place. "Because so many people come here…makes sense."

Hoshiko stood before the swings. She remembered pushing Soi on the swings, she remembered Soi's laugh as she came back down to earth.

Anger boiled deep in her stomach and spread through her veins.

Yoruichi would pay…she would pay a very high price.

"Hey! Over there!" Ichigo pointed to the sky.

A black hole appeared and a loud roar ripped through the night air.

"Get ready." Kisuke advised, while readying Benihime.

Hoshiko and Ichigo pulled their respective blades out as the hollow dropped down in front of them.

Kisuke took the front. "I hope you don't mind answering some questions for us."

The hollow growled.

"We'll take that as a 'no'." Hoshiko tapped Zuki-Chou against her shoulder.

"Nnn…you look like a tasty treat." The hollow took a step toward the girl.

Hoshiko blinked…and lunged at the monster.

The hollow took a step back in surprise as one of its arms disappeared.

"What the hell!?" it swung its remaining arm at the girl, now on his shoulders.

Hoshiko hacked off his other arm quite easily.

'**_That's a girl!_'** Zuki-Chou shouted.

"You're going to answer some questions for us." Hoshiko stated firmly.

The hollow growled again. "Your just like that violet haired girl!"

That caught the attention of the Shinigami.

"What did you say?" Hoshiko pressed her blade into the monsters throat.

The hollow, not wanting any more pain, simply decided to comply.

"The dark skinned woman with yellow eyes…she wandered through our world about an hour or so ago."

"Did she have someone with her?" Kisuke took a step forward.

"Aye…a paler girl with dark hair and a black dress on."

"Where did they go?" Hoshiko pressed the blade deeper into the flesh.

"I really don't know. Please let me go." If a hollow would beg for something, especially its own life, it could be used to an advantage.

Kisuke moved closer, and pulled a small vial of red liquid out of his robes. "Drink this." He tossed it up to Hoshiko.

"The hollow?" The air-head had re-appeared.

Kisuke sighed. "Yes, the hollow."

The girl shifted Zuki-Chou under the hollow's chin. Its head moved back on instinct.

"Open wide." She pressed the blade deep into its throat, a trickle of blood ran down the cold steel.

The hollow did as it was told. Hoshiko bit off the cork top and spat it out in a random direction.

Ichigo watched with much interest as the nasty looking liquid entered the beasts mouth.

There was an odd stillness in the world around them…the hollow then toppled over.

Hoshiko jumped off the thing to avoid being crushed. It was only when she landed and the hollow began to squirm that she became curious.

"Kisuke…what was that stuff?" She looked back at him.

"Hum? Oh it was just something I had been working on for a few years. First time I ever used it though."

Ichigo scratched his head as the hollow continued to writhe on the ground. "But what does it do?"

"It allows you to control them. Just hollows I mean. You can use them for anything once it starts to work." The man looked quite pleased with himself.

"Nifty…but when does it wear off?" Hoshiko turned back to watching the hollow, whose arms were starting to grow back.

"That! Is the best part. It doesn't. We could use any hollow we get to drink it on our side."

Hoshiko was impressed. Soi had mentioned him once, but she had made him sound like an idiot. She obviously looked him down.

"Sh-should we give it a name?" Ichigo looked from the monster to his new companions.

"He may ask about it. Leiko…that will work just fine." Urahara smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to the hollow again, Hoshiko snickered and tapped Zuki-Chou against her shoulder.

Leiko stopped all movement then. His arms had fully gown back, and any gashes Hoshiko left were healed over.

"Oi! If you can hear me…sit up straight." Kisuke called.

Leiko did as he was commanded.

"Are you going to help us locate out friends?" Ichigo and Hoshiko looked oddly at Kisuke, then Leiko.

"Of course." Leiko looked at Urahara as if he was crazy for asking.

"Yoruichi isn't a friend. She's an enemy." Hoshiko mumbled to herself.

Kisuke continued to issue commands and questions to their new ally. (I think that's how you spell it.)

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I hope i did a good job for you guys! :)

i know i said it would have been posted earlier...i figured this chapter will be my christmas present for you all.

Merry Christmas everybody!


	4. WNIF:This is the start: Part four

"Soi?" The captain looked up to her captor. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Yoruichi smiled manically down to her.

Soi looked away. "I want to go home." Yoruichi stopped walking and her arm slipped away from the younger waist. "What?"

"I want to go home." Soi dropped to the sandy ground. She hadn't eaten in almost two days, she hadn't slept since she woke up in Urahara's shop. She was exhausted.

"To bad." The ebony woman sneered. Soi's eyes began to tear. Yoruichi dropped down beside her. "We'll go somewhere nice. In the human world, you love it."

"I…want to go...home." Soi looked up at her. Yoruichi's face hardened. "You aren't ever going back. Not back to your job, or back to your little girl toy!"

The younger closed her eyes and allowed her tears to slip down her pearl cheeks. Yoruichi slipped her arm back around her waist and hauled her up. "We'll get something to eat soon."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leiko sniffed the air. "They were just here!" He called down from the large 'mountain' he was on.

"Where did they go?" Kisuke asked as the hollow landed down in front of the three Shinigami.

Hoshiko and Ichigo moved closer in. "They left…back to the human world." Leiko sat down.

The brown haired girl hummed. "Makes sense, they wouldn't go back to Soul Society." Kisuke nodded.

"So where do we look now?" Ichigo reset Zangetsu on his back.

Hoshiko walked slowly back and forth in front of them. "Yoruichi wants Soi to be happy…_with _her. I don't think she'd take her to some junky spot."

"Maybe a beach or something?" Ichigo looked to Kisuke, who nodded carefully. "Why not check a few tropic coasts?"

"Sounds good to me." Hoshiko sheathed Zuki-Chou and jumped onto Leiko's shoulder.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are we?" Soi sat limply on a sunny beach. Yoruichi walked up beside her. "Spain. It's beautiful here this time of year." The older woman looked down to her captive.

Soi looked down to the grains below her. She dug her fingers into the sand and pulled them out, she watched the water move in and fill them up.

"I'll get you some new clothes and some food, come on." Yoruichi pulled her up again. Soi felt as though she would never get to rest.

"I want to sleep." Yoruichi looked at her. "You will, as soon as we get a room you can eat and go to sleep." She smiled widely then looked back ahead.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are we?" Hoshiko called from the water edge back to Ichigo. "Uhh…I think Urahara said…somewhere in the Bahamas. I don't know."

There was a loud crash next to them, looking they saw Kisuke jump down from Leiko's shoulders. "We basically searched the whole place. They aren't here."

Hoshiko looked back to the water with a scowl on her face. '_Damn it! I swear I'll snap that woman's neck when I find her!_' She trudged back over to the others.

"Where to next?" Ichigo looked from Hoshiko to Urahara.

The oldest among them shook his head. "I don't know. Judging from her behavior and what Hoshiko's said…I can only guess she'd take her to a very romantic place."

"There are only a few _romantic _cities in the world. Let's go now." Hoshiko headed back over to Leiko.

Ichigo glanced at Kisuke before following. The blonde looked out to the water for a moment, then spun on his heel, and he too followed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi woke up feeling much better than she had since Yoruichi had taken her from Soul Society. She had eaten and she had slept.

Looking out the window she saw the sun setting. She must have slept for hours. Soi looked down next to her.

Yoruichi was sleeping with her arm loosely wrapped around he waist. Soi looked around the room once and decided to stay awake and keep quiet.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Okay...it took a while to think of anything. i know it's not much...but it's better than nothing, non?

sorry for any mistakes....please leave kind reviews.

E-M01L


	5. WNIF:This is the intermission:Part one

Ok...here's how this is gunna work...all you people who don't sign in or w/e can leave reviews, but the second i get a bad one that's it.

If you have any kind of advise for me...save it. i'll get better by constantly trying my best, but thanks anyway if you want to say something about it.

and to all you ppls who don't write stories and just review...your one to talk about bad story writing...just thought i'd be one of the ones to say it.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

_Chapter 5: An almost escape and a capture _(I'm gunna start naming the title ch. in the actual ch.)

Soi looked up when a shadow came over her. "Want to go in the water?" Yoruichi grinned down at her. Soi shook her head. "I'm not a good swimmer." She looked back down.

Yoruichi frowned. "Mm…I'll have to help you out some other time then." She dropped down onto the sandy beach beside the younger girl.

Soi hummed. Yoruichi looked over at her. Soi's hair had gotten so much longer than it had the first time she'd seen it after she returned. "We may have to cut it."

Soi looked over but did not look up to meet Yoruichi's gaze. "What?"

Yoruichi leaned in closer, Soi resisted the urge to flinch and crawl away. "Your hair, we don't want anyone to recognize you easily do we?"

"But I like my hair long." Soi brought her hands up and ran them through her waist length midnight locks. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"It needs to be cut. Come on." The darker of the two snatched up Soi's arm and pulled her up harshly. The captive captain made a sound of disapproval.

Yoruichi dragged her back towards the hotel.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi screamed incoherent words of hate as Yoruichi forcefully held her and cropped her hair above shoulder length.

"All done…was that so bad?" Yoruichi dropped the scissors on the sink and smirked down at Soi, who's back was turned to her.

Realizing she could have been nicer and gentler about it, her smirk dropped off her face. "Soi…I'm just trying to…" she didn't get the chance to finish.

With a sudden burst of strength and speed, the captain sprung up and whipped around knocking Yoruichi back before the other was even aware she had stood at all.

"I hate you!!" Soi launched forward again and grabbed Yoruichi's shoulders, she rammed her knee upwards between Yoruichi's legs. (I had to do that! i couldn't help myself!)

The ebony woman choked in pain and fell to the floor. Soi took her chance and ran, she jumped clean out the window, glass spraying out around her.

The ebony woman tried to stand and go after her but she was in to much pain at the moment.

Soi crunched down on the glass, cutting into her knees, she didn't care as she took off as if a Menos Grande was at her back.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko looked around cautiously. "We're in Spain now right?" She looked back at Ichigo, who nodded calmly.

She looked back in front of her, she felt something familiar tingling up and down her spine. It was…it felt like… "Soi?" She looked around the streets again.

"What is it?" Kisuke walked up next to them. Leiko stood at the rear.

"Leiko?" The hollow grunted. "Do you smell any Shinigami around, besides us I mean." The hollow sniffed the air, and pointed. "Over there."

Hoshiko took off without waiting for the others. "Soi!?"

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi stopped when she heard her name called. "Soi!?" She knew that voice, she knew it very well. "Hoshiko…" a flash of black and brown dropped down before her.

Hoshiko stared at Soi as if she had not seen her in months. "Soi…" She sized up the older yet shorter woman. She saw the bloody knees. "Your hurt."

Soi looked down. "Oh, I hadn't realized." Hoshiko moved forward and sat Soi down on a nearby porch. She pulled out a small first aid kit from her robes.

"How did you find me?" Soi watched as Hoshiko gently pulled the pieces of glass out of her skin. "I figured Yoruichi would try and get you to fall for her."

Soi hummed then hissed a minute later as the younger girl pulled out a larger shard of glass. "Sorry." Hoshiko mumbled. "It's okay. I'm just glad you found me."

The brown haired girl looked up again. Her green eyes widened. "What did she do to your hair? Scratch that, what did she do to you in general!?"

Soi shook her head. "She didn't do anything to bad, like make any serious moves towards me. But she was harsh. My new hair cut proves that." She pulled on one of the shortened locks.

Hoshiko finished removing the glass from both knees. She ran a damp cloth over them to clean them better. (I don't know what those little things are called)

"I couldn't do anything." Hoshiko dropped the cloth. "I couldn't do a damn thing to make any difference!" She scrubbed at her eyes.

"Stop it. Not even I'm stronger than Yoruichi…I could train you for a hundred years and you'd never beat her." Soi touched the younger girls hands.

"I could have tried…I could have done something!" The younger sprang forward and wrapped her arms securely around the smaller woman.

Soi closed her eyes. It felt so nice, she felt secure again. "I want to go home." Hoshiko pulled back a little. "We're going in a few minutes."

Soi smiled, she brushed her fingers across Hoshiko's cheek. "I'm very glad you found me." Hoshiko smiled and brought her hands up and held the others face gently between them.

"Hoshiko?" The younger pulled the older closer and pressed their lips together.

A growl was heard a little ways off. They broke apart. When Yoruichi was seen less than fifteen feet away, Soi gripped Hoshiko's arms tightly.

"Get your hands off of her." Yoruichi ground out as she stepped forward slowly. Hoshiko shook her head, she stood and brought Soi up with her.

"Hoshiko!" Kisuke and Ichigo charged around the corner a second later. Leiko skidding onto his backside a moment after. "Ouch." He jumped up and to stand behind the group.

Kisuke took a step forward cautiously. "Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing?"

Yoruichi snarled at him. "Protecting what's mine." Hoshiko moved Soi behind her. Kisuke nodded. "Well…not really giving us much of a choice here are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi's expression changed from anger to confusion.

Kisuke frowned. "Leiko,…I want you to knock our friend here unconscious and bring her with us, understand?" He looked back to the beast.

Leiko growled and jumped over the group. Yoruichi had a single moment of shock before she was plunged into darkness. The hollow hefted her up onto his shoulder.

"Alright…let's head back to the shop." Kisuke turned and nodded to Ichigo and Hoshiko. Soi still clutching the younger girls arm.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Hope you liked it :) sorry for any mistakes, i did a run through to make sure i didn't.

And for those who are wondering and if i didn't say it before Leiko means arrogant.


	6. WNIF:This is the intermission:Part two

_Chapter 6: Her safety net...sane again_

It was a day later they found themselves back at Urahara's shop.

Soi and Hoshiko sat in a lone room above the main part of the store.

The second division captain was nestled securely in Hoshiko's arms.

"They're questioning Yoruichi below in the training grounds." Hoshiko spoke quietly. Soi nodded her understanding.

"She won't hurt you, or take you again…I promise." Hoshiko nuzzled the side of Soi's head gently. Soi allowed herself a small smile.

"Can we go back?" Soi looked up to the younger girl. "After they finish we will." Soi nodded again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where's Soi?" Yoruichi looked around the training room with almost sane eyes.

"We wouldn't tell you." Ichigo spoke down from Leiko's shoulders. Kisuke nodded. "You want to tell us what the hell you were thinking?"

Yoruichi sneered. "My actions and reasons are mine and mine alone, I don't have to tell you anything."

Kisuke sighed. "I figured that would be the type of answer I'd get…"

Yoruichi huffed and looked away.

"What do we do now? Soi and Hoshiko can't go back until we get some information out of her." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Luckily I have a solution!" Kisuke smirked. He pulled a small vial out of his robes and stepped up to Yoruichi.

The fallen goddess glared up at him.

The scientist grabbed her jaw and tilted her head back. Yoruichi's mouth opened on instinct. "Here you go." He poured the clear contents of it down her throat.

"What _is_ that?" Ichigo piped curiously.

"Truth serum. She won't tell us willingly so I didn't really have a choice." Kisuke put the vial back into his robes.

Yoruichi's head jerked forward and she twitched a bit before staring blankly forward. The blonde man took a step back. "Yoruichi?" She looked up at him.

"Why did you take Soi?" It was best to be blunt.

"She belongs to me. Every right says so. She serves my family, that makes her mine."

Kisuke nodded. "Did you have any intentions of harming her?"

"Of course not. I just want her to look at me the same way I look at her."

Ichigo snorted, but said nothing. Kisuke cast a bemused look back to him. Ichigo shrugged and rested an arm on Leiko's head.

Kisuke shook his head before looking back to his 'friend'. "You do know everyone can't always get what they want."

"Of course. I just figured if I took Soi away from _her_…I would have a chance." She whispered 'her' with venom seeping through her voice.

Kisuke nodded again. "You do know you have no chance of escaping don't you?" He pointed to the binds wrapped securely around the ebony woman.

Yoruichi said nothing. She looked to the ground and made no motion of having heard what the man said.

"I see. Well…I guess we'll have to take you back to Soul Society. Though you've done nothing severely bad, you have gone against the law."

Still Yoruichi did not move. She simply sat on the ground with her legs crossed and her eyes down.

Kisuke sighed and turned back to Ichigo. "You and Hoshiko will have to take her, I can't go back there."

Leiko growled, Ichigo looked down at him. "Can he come with us?" He looked back up to the former captain of squad twelve.

"Hmm…if you explain that he's on our side then give a small demonstration sometime, I think that should do it."

The dandelion jumped down from the hollow's shoulders. "You want to go get them or should I?"

"You do it. I don't think I should leave you alone down here with her at the moment." Ichigo hummed his understanding then dashed off to go upstairs.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko and Soi looked up when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Hoshiko called and ran a hand through her messy hair.

Soi sat at her side, looking so much smaller than the strong captain the younger girl was used to.

Ichigo poked his head into the room. "We're ready to go."

He stood waiting as the stood and walked to the door. He turned and headed back down to the training room, the girls following closely behind.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Soul Society)

Soi walked eagerly forward, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Hoshiko followed with a smile plastered on her face.

Ichigo and Leiko had taken Yoruichi to the first division captain, then to Central 46 afterwards.

"It feels so good to be home…" Soi spoke softly as she and Hoshiko entered their room.

"I think I'll take a shower." Soi walked off to the bathroom. Hoshiko chuckled and moved to the bed.

She removed her Shinigami robes. She missed wearing her normal clothes. She slipped on a pair of camouflage shorts and a black shirt with a silver werewolf on it.

She sat on the bed and waited for Soi to finish with her shower. It felt so good to finally be able to relax.

The girl knew Yoruichi would want to see and talk to Soi once she was restored to her normal state of mind.

Hoshiko had no problem with that as long as she was nearby to make sure Yoruichi didn't try anything.

Ten minutes later Soi walked out of the bathroom with damp hair, herself wrapped in a towel and smiling.

"You enjoy your shower?" Hoshiko smiled softly at her. Soi chuckled softly. "Yes I did." Hoshiko laughed. "That's good."

"Can we sleep now?" Soi asked as she removed her towel and used it to finish drying her hair. Hoshiko stared at the now revealed body of her lover. "Sure."

"Stop staring." Soi dropped the towel and went to get some clothes for bed. Hoshiko continued to stare. "I'm not." Soi turned back to her. "Yes you are." Hoshiko shook her head.

Soi rolled her eyes and went back to getting clothes for bed. "They're arranging a meeting for me to meet with Yoruichi aren't they?"

"No…but she will want to see you." Hoshiko finally looked up. "Will you take any apology she gives?"

Soi pulled a long tee-shirt over her head. "No. Absolutely not. There's not excuse for what she did to me." She remained calm though inside she was raging.

"Same here. But we'll worry about it later, come to bed." Hoshiko held out a hand, Soi smiled and took it gratefully.

She allowed herself to fall into the younger girl.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Three days later)

Soi was enjoying getting back into the swing of things. She even enjoyed getting her physical, something she hated more than words could describe before she was taken away.

Her Zanpakuto had not been found yet, though Yoruichi had told the stealth force of its location. They were still searching.

She ran a hand through her shortened locks. At least it was easier to manage now it was short. But she still missed her long hair.

Walking into a wheat field she spotted Yoruichi waiting for her. The captain walked forward calmly, in the back of her mind she felt a soft tingle.

Hoshiko was watching from nearby. Most likely up in the trees.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Soi asked as she stepped up to the older woman, while keeping a safe distance.

"Yes." There was an awkward silence where it seemed like Yoruichi didn't know what to do with herself.

Soi looked down as Yoruichi gathered her words.

"I-I…how are you?" Soi looked up and gave a soft smile. "I'm doing very well, thank you. And yourself?"

Yoruichi gave a soft odd chuckle. "I've had better days. So…I hear your settling back in quite well." Soi nodded. "I am."

The returning goddess smiled and looked down. "Look Soi, I just wanted to…" Soi held up a hand and Yoruichi fell silent.

"Don't. I won't take any apology you have to give. But I expect an explanation." The returned captain crossed her arms, not knows what else to do with them.

"I don't have one. I just…I just wanted you to look at me. I wanted you to look at me like you used to, the same way you look at that girl now."

Soi's features softened. "I look at you, I see you quite clearly. Isn't that enough?"

"No." Yoruichi took a step forward. "No, it's not enough and it'll never _be _enough." Tears were starting to show in her eyes.

Soi wasn't sure what to say, but she had to try something, Yoruichi was still very important to her.

"I think…we should still at least try to be friends." Yoruichi shook her head. "We know each other to well, we know to much about each other to just be friends Soi."

Soi shrugged helplessly. "I'm with Hoshiko, and as much as you may hate it I don't see that changing."

Yoruichi swallowed hard but nodded her understanding of the situation. "That's ok I guess, I suppose I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all."

Soi smiled and stepped forward to wipe the now falling tears from her friends face. "Thank you." Yoruichi gave her a small half smile.

"I know you'll always want more…but I think this will be good for both of us." Soi pulled Yoruichi into a hug. The taller woman clung to her desperately.

"Who knows…maybe you'll find someone who you think is better for you than me." Soi whispered with a small laugh. Yoruichi shook her head. "I'd never meet anyone like that."

Soi just smiled and laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Nightfall)

"So everything is ok between you two now?" Hoshiko asked from the bathroom as she dried her hair roughly.

"No. It's not perfectly ok, but it is better." Soi sat on the bed watching the younger girl. Hoshiko whipped the towel back over the curtain rod and walked out.

"I see. Well that's something good at least." Soi smiled at the comment. "You're going to have to take the time to re-know her." Soi nodded with downcast eyes.

"She won't be taking you anywhere at least." The brown haired girl smiled at that and jumped onto the bed in her black tank and white shorts.

Soi said nothing but smiled widely and hug Hoshiko close.

She finally had her safety net set back in place.


	7. WNIF:This is the intermission:Part three

_Chapter 7: It's just a little threat_

"…What the hell is this?" Soi looked from the radio to Hoshiko laying on the bed. Hoshiko looked up. "Oh it's The Horror Of Our Love by Ludo."

"Why does it sound so scary?" Hoshiko shrugged. "I like it." Soi nodded. "I'm sure you do. I have to go back out." Hoshiko nodded and made to get up, Soi stopped her.

"Don't. Stay here and listen to your crazy music. I'll be fine on my own." Hoshiko settled back on her elbows. "You sure?" Soi nodded.

Hoshiko nodded. She was still suspicious of Yoruichi. "Watch your back ok?" Soi turned back to her. "I will."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi let out a deep sigh as she tapped her pencil on the book pages she was getting bored with easily.

The door to the office opened slowly. Yoruichi looked up. "Soi!" She jumped up and looked around her wildly.

"Hi, what are you doing?" The captain asked curiously watching Yoruichi shuffle through things hastily.

"Ah-ha! Here you are!" Yoruichi pulled out a small yellow box wrapped with black ribbon. She stood and held it out to the younger.

Soi took with a glance at Yoruichi, who was smirking. She opened the box. A small black lace collar with a golden bell lay inside.

"You like it?" Yoruichi looked at her expectantly. Soi smiled. "Thank you." She took it out carefully, Yoruichi moved quickly to help her put it on.

"It suits you. No I'll know it's you when you show up." Yoruichi laughed softly. Soi nodded, she touched the bell delicately.

"Uhh…shall we get going?" The violet haired woman asked awkwardly. Soi nodded again. "Let's go then."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi walked back into her office a few hours later. Hoshiko walked out of the bed room in just her bra and boxers. "What were you doing?"

Hoshiko jumped and looked at her. "Oh, Soi. Nothing I was just doing my workout." She smiled, then she noticed the bell on Soi's neck.

"What is that?" She walked closer and took the object in her hands. "Yoruichi gave it to me." Hoshiko's jaw tightened. Yoruichi just wouldn't give up.

"Great." Hoshiko whispered and walked back into the bed room. Soi could have met the girl last night and she would have still seen the jealousy.

"It's just a gift." Soi walked into the room after her. "Yeah I'll bet that's what _she _thinks." Hoshiko dropped onto the bed with her back to Soi.

The captain walked to the bed and sat down beside the younger girl. "Nothing is going to happen." Hoshiko flipped over.

"Are you forgetting she already took you away!?" Soi clasped Hoshiko's face in her hands. "I'll be ok." She kissed her and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Hoshiko stared after her for a moment, she then jumped out of bed slid on a pair of jeans and grabbed her jacket.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi looked up as hard knocks came to her door. "Come in." She stiffened when Hoshiko walked in. "What do you want?"

"Leave Soi alone." "She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

Hoshiko laughed and looked down. "How can I put this in a way you'll understand?" She lurched forward and her hand clamped down on Yoruichi's throat.

"I don't like you. I never will like you. If Soi chooses to trust you I can't change her mind. But if you ever decide to get all crazy and take her again…"

Yoruichi swallowed hard and began to struggle for air. "If you ever pull something like that again…I will turn you inside out. I mean that literally." Hoshiko jerked back.

Yoruichi took deep breaths and watch with burning hatred as the brown haired girl left the room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi turned as the bedroom door slid open and Hoshiko walked in. "Hey, where did you run off to?"

Hoshiko shrugged off her coat. "I just went for a walk. Needed some fresh air is all." Soi stared at her for a moment but nodded anyway.

"You're wearing it to bed?" Hoshiko asked once she spotted the collar. Soi rolled her eyes. "Does it bother you that much?" Hoshiko nodded.

"Fine." She slipped it off and tossed it onto a nearby table. "Bed now." Hoshiko nodded and slid into the bed beside the older.

"Training in the morning?" Hoshiko asked sleepily. "Yes. We need to work twice as hard now to catch you up." Soi pressed into Hoshiko.

The younger girl yawned. "Sounds like a plan." Soi hummed.

The captain was vaguely aware of the feeling of being watched before she fell asleep.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I know the chapters are short! i'm sorry for that...but if i make the chapters to long the story will be to short.

So just deal with the small chapies ok? it makes the story longer and i try to pack some action or drama and humor in ok. Review please!


	8. WNIF:This is the intermission:Part four

_Chapter 8: A good morning with an interesting end_

"Hey Soi!" Hoshiko called back into the room. The captain walked out with a curious look.

Hoshiko held up a sword with a blue sheath and gold designs flitting across it. "They finally found it."

Soi smiled widely and took it carefully. "Suzumebachi." A deep sigh came from the back of her mind.

**'Freakin finally!' **Suzumebachi let out a loud cheer. Zuki-Chou laughed and everything was silent again.

Soi looked up at Hoshiko. "The connection is back." She smiled. Hoshiko nodded. Soi latched onto her.

Hoshiko laughed and carried Soi back into the room.

'**Oh brother**.' Suzumebachi rolled her eyes. Zuki-Chou laughed again**.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So…what does Yoruichi's Zanpakuto look like?" Hoshiko found herself asking, she looked over at Soi.

"Mm…not sure. It's a shadow Zanpakuto. It looks human with cat ears and tail. It's eyes are red." Soi answered with a thoughtful expression.

"So that's all you can see?" Soi nodded. "What do you mean a shadow Zanpakuto?" Hoshiko sat up and turned to face her.

Soi sighed. "It can do pretty much anything. Its specialty is stealth. But the whole figure itself is covered in shadow. It's kinda misty."

"What do you mean 'kinda misty'?" Hoshiko's face went blank and her eyes became dull. Soi laughed softly.

"You can see the shadow around it…like it could just walk out of it. Or like there's more to it. I can't explain it. You'd have to see it."

"I don wanna see it." Hoshiko huffed as she stood up and continued with her work out. Soi smiled at her display of jealousy.

"You get a little _to _jealous of Yoruichi."

Hoshiko simply huffed again. Soi laughed out right that time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(_Afternoon_)

"You can go on missions again now." Hoshiko suddenly pointed out. Soi smiled. "Yes I can."

Hoshiko walked with her arm across Soi's shoulders.

They stopped at the second division office door. Hoshiko walked inside but Soi stared down the corridor.

Hoshiko looked out. "What are you staring at?"

Soi shook her head. "Uh…nothing. I thought I saw something but it was nothing."

Hoshiko hummed. "If you say so. I'm gunna hit the showers!" She bounded off. Soi smiled at the girls display of energy this time.

Her smile dropped when she looked back down the corridor. She shook her head and walked inside, closing the door silently behind her.

A shadowy figure walked up to where the two had been standing.

Red eyes stared at the closed door. The figure let out a low growl and vanished.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I know these chapters are very short, i do...but i try to pack something interesting into each of them.

A few more chapters and the story will be done! review please.


	9. WNIF:This is the end:Part one

_Chapter 9: Fights and talks_

Hoshiko slammed open Yoruichi's door. The violet haired woman jerked up in bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Where is it?" Hoshiko began searching the room. Knocking down anything in her way.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your Zanpakuto. You think I'm stupid and didn't notice anything?" Hoshiko spoke with aggravation.

Yoruichi growled. "Get out."

"Where is it?" Hoshiko turned to her with a scowl.

"Get out!" Yoruichi repeated.

Both women tensed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi walked down the hall to where Yoruichi's room was located. She felt something bad was going to happen.

Isane was following her due to an appointment. Soi agreed to go after she checked on Yoruichi.

Soi stopped in her tracks.

Yoruichi's door swelled then shattered. Soi and Isane covered their faces from the spray of splinters.

Yoruichi tackled Hoshiko into the railing. The younger girl hit her head hard on the wood. "You bitch!" Hoshiko kicked out and caught Yoruichi in the gut.

The older women fell into the opposite wall.

Hoshiko jumped up and shot a kick at Yoruichi's face, it was blocked, she shot another, blocked again.

Yoruichi caught her leg on the third try and shoved her back. Hoshiko fell on her back, Yoruichi was on her in seconds, landing punch after punch on the girls face.

Soi and Isane stared in shock. '_Not again_.'

Hoshiko reached up and grabbed the back of Yoruichi's head and pulled hard. Yoruichi shouted in pain and reeled back.

The younger flipped back onto her feet and aimed a round-house kick at Yoruichi's gut, it landed home. Yoruichi couched hard and fell to her knees.

Hoshiko took advantage of this, she grabbed Yoruichi's collar and punched her hard in the ribs.

The goddess made a choking sound. Hoshiko punched her again, this time harder. She let Yoruichi go and stumbled back.

The violet haired woman held her stomach, she was breathing hard. Blood came out every exhale.

Hoshiko caught her breath, she bounded forward and kick Yoruichi hard in the side. Large amounts of blood splattered onto the floor below.

"I win this time." Hoshiko panted as she backed off.

Yoruichi glared at her through blurred eyes, drying blood on her lips, she clutched at her stomach.

Soi stared between them.

The brown haired girl glanced up at Soi then turned and limped off.

Isane ran to Yoruichi's side. "Can you hear me?" She asked worriedly. Yoruichi nodded. "You're going to need to go to Captain Unohana."

Soi looked down at Yoruichi. The goddess groaned as she rolled onto her back and looked back at her.

The captain just shook her head and went to help.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi sat at Yoruichi's bedside. The woman had three broken ribs and a cracked sternum with several bruises all over.

Hoshiko had not shown her face for several hours now. Her injuries were obviously not as bad as Yoruichi's.

Yoruichi turned to Soi. "I didn't…" Soi cut her off. "I don't want to hear it. You were both wrong. I don't care who started it or why."

There was a long silence before Soi broke it. "I know you sent your Zanpakuto to watch me."

Yoruichi looked down at the plain bed covers. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You are so full of yourself." The captain didn't turn to look at her. "I can't believe you'd even do something like that after all that's happened."

The goddess stayed quiet.

"Technically speaking you started that fight. Hoshiko knew as well as I did your Zanpakuto had been following us. She's smarter than you think."

"She's a child." Yoruichi muttered.

Soi stood and finally looked at her. "And she's a better woman than you give her credit for. At least she's here."

"So am I!" Yoruichi's head snapped up.

"Let me rephrase that. At least she's still here and hasn't left and never will." Soi stared at her with a blank face.

Yoruichi looked away.

"I'm going to find her now. I want you to stay here and think about what it is you've done to make all of this happen." Soi walked out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I didn't start it." Hoshiko muttered down from the tree she was sulking in.

Soi nodded from her place on the ground. "I'm not blaming you, and I'm not making you apologize."

"Good 'cause it was her fault."

"Maybe…but I'm not making her apologize either." Soi stated evenly. Hoshiko jumped down, she hissed as she landed on her aching ankle.

"Why not? She started this." Hoshiko's expression showed she was very upset.

"Maybe so, but you had no right to barge into her place like that." "Me barge in on her!? She was the one invading privacy!"

Soi moved forward quickly an hugged Hoshiko tightly. "Look what she's doing to you. You used to be so calm and she's got you all upset and angry."

Hoshiko calmed. "Sorry."

"I don't want you to let people get to you like that." Soi pulled back.

"But she took you away."

"I know that. But to fight with her means going down a level."

"…Fine." Hoshiko mumbled.

"Good girl. Now come on." Soi took Hoshiko's hand and led her off.


	10. WNIF:This is the end:Part two

_Chapter 10: You'll never get away with..._

It was a month later. Everything had calmed down. Yoruichi's visits with Soi were few and in-between.

Urahara visited only to check up on Leiko and Yoruichi's progress. Ichigo visited on weekends for training in the stealth force.

The tension between Yoruichi and Hoshiko was still high. Anyone who was around when they walked past each other could feel it.

Hoshiko had the sneaking suspicion Yoruichi was planning on getting her back for her little visit as soon as Soi let her guard down.

She would not be wrong.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko sat heavily on the sorted mats on the side of the dojo. She had been working out for just over 2 hours and was exhausted.

She was taking a small break and cooling down when Yoruichi strolled in. The younger girl glared at the older woman.

Yoruichi simply smirked. Hoshiko's gaze narrowed. "What do you want?" Yoruichi's smirk widened.

Hoshiko stood, she was tired as hell, but didn't show it. Realization hit her fast. That woman had planned this.

"You knew I would be working out today…you waited until I was almost totally drained." Hoshiko whispered.

The violet haired woman's smirk didn't disappear as she walked forward slowly with her arms behind her back.

"You're lower than dirt." Hoshiko hissed. Yoruichi's smirk dropped as she stared at Hoshiko with a blank face.

Hoshiko didn't cry out as she was slammed into the wall behind her, she didn't call for help or scream as Yoruichi practically pummeled her into the dojo cement.

Soi found her almost a day later still very much unconscious.

Unohana confirmed a serious concussion.

She showed Soi the X-Ray of Hoshiko's skull. There was a very large abnormal crack running from the frontal lobe almost to the back.

The healer confirmed it may be a few days or even weeks until Hoshiko woke up.

Soi clutched the golden bell in her hand. Her fist curled around it, bending the weak metal out of it's shape and causing it to slice deep into her skin.

"You won't get away with this." The second captain promised herself.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

basically an update for the sake of an update -_-

i bet you all saw this coming though huh? i can promise another fight between Soi and Yoruichi though =]


	11. WNIF:This is the end:Part three

Yoruichi walked into the sakura grove quietly. Soi stood with her back to the older woman.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yoruichi questioned softly.

"You promised me...you promised me." Soi turned. She had been crying. "Why did you do it?"

"You know why."

Soi had her pressed against the tree in seconds. "That doesn't give you the right to attack the person I love."

"So you do love her?" Yoruichi's expression was turning from calm to angry.

"I do, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes so make sure she stays safe." Soi knew what she was doing.

Yoruichi watched her. Her head snapped to the side after a violent blow. "Everything is all about you isn't it?" Soi leaned in. "It's always about what you want. Never anyone else."

"You know that's not ture." Yoruichi looked up and swiped the blood from her lip.

"Yes it is. That's why you took me away. To try and get what you couldn't have." Soi stared at her with hardened eyes.

Yoruichi just stared. Soi was pushing her buttons. Yoruichi may have done many bad things but she still had her pride.

"You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. And you push away anyone willing to care for you. So you take what you want and give nothing back. You've always been like that."

Yoruichi pushed away from the tree and moved closer.

"And I'm something you want...and you'll never get me. And you can't stand that can you?"

Yoruichi eyed her over. "...No."

"Well I didn't want you to leave, but you did anyway. That's something I couldn't stand but dealt with. So you'll have to do the same." Soi stepped back.

Yoruichi eyed her again. She was looking at her like before. Soi saw red pulling at the edges of her golden eyes. "...I do not think so."

Soi was tackled to the ground. She knew what this was when she started.

She would fight and she knew she would loose, but she would still fight. When and if she was found, they would call it rape. Maybe it was...but Hoshiko would be safe.

And in the end that was all Soi wanted. She had, had worse than this disgusting feeling.

And when Hoshiko woke up and things went back to normal she would remember what being cared for felt like. As Yoruichi forced herself on her...it was all she had to look forward to.


End file.
